All The Glitters Is Not Gold
by LazyAcousticLover
Summary: "That night at Ino's party changed everything for me. Suddenly I felt like a fool because I knew that I'd made a mistake. Somewhere in my life, I went wrong. I chose the wrong girl."
1. Stewardess Will Bring Me 2 Of The Same

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ino, happy birthday to you."

"Blow out the candles, Ino."

"I know, Shikamaru! I'm trying to wish, be patient." Ino swatted the boy next to her as she blew the flickering fire out from the top of a white frosted birthday cake. It was indeed her birthday, her 18th to be exact which was celebrated with a small ceremony. Small being a term Ino used rarely, to describe events personally funded by her boyfriend in which no less than 100 people showed up to shower her with attention. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held Shikamaru's hand tightly as the flames faded away. Everyone around her clapped, she giggled and jumped up and down.

"I blew out the candles, now I want to see this super secret present." Ino clapped her hands, tugging on Shikamaru's arm. He'd promised her a very astounding gift and had managed to be secretive and illusive about it up until this moment. Now she was going crazy with excitement.

"Okay, Sweety, don't freak out." Shikamaru groaned, attempting to restrain the excited girl while pulling a ring box from his back pocket. Ino's heart stopped as her eyes remained fixed on the box. He brought it in front of her and spectators watched him open it, revealing a glistening silver ring, incrusted with dozens of diamonds. Ino decided to give up all hope for technical consciousness as she shouted as loud as she possibly could.

"Shikamaru, you're insane. This must have cost a fortune." she nearly ripped the case from his hands, quickly taking the ring out and rolling it onto her finger. "It fits perfectly."

"Well, it's your birthday and our fifth anniversary will be arriving any day now, I figured what the hell, I may as well splurge. We only get one anniversary a year." He laughed as she pressed her lips to his, drawing her body dangerously close.

"Well now I have to top this, it might be hard." she whispered in her alluring way to him.

"It will be hard." he replied in the dirtiest way possible.

Sasuke stood on the other side of the room, grimacing at their display of affection. Ino and Shikamaru could not be separated, they were always together and regretfully the most premier couple of the village. There was always new gossip concerning the two of them, it was always positive. Sasuke filled the roll of, not the best friend, but the closest guy around. Shikamaru and he weren't friends, that was never pronounced but they got each other, they related in silence. Through Shikamaru he got to know Ino, well enough to be invited to her birthday party.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispered to Sasuke as she nudged his arm. "Give Ino her present." she smiled, pointing to the small box in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke replied with a lazy grunt as he shot her a spiteful glare. Hinata didn't pay him any attention, he was always sending people mean looks. He slowly walked over to Ino who was pinned up close to her boyfriend and tapped her shoulder. She turned around quickly with surprise.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to get me a present." she tilted her head and examined the present. She said she didn't want it but her eyes gave away the truth, she wanted as many presents as she could get.

"It was really Hinata's idea." Sasuke scratched the back of his head, pushing the present into her arms.

"Nonsense, a present is a present." Ino said with a wide smile, leaning over to kiss Sasuke on his cheek. Sasuke groaned in discomfort but on the inside, his hormones were raging. Had he been fifteen, he would have blushed and most likely ran off after shots to fondle himself but he was over that, far too mature. He would wait until after he dropped Hinata off to fondle himself, he wasn't an animal.

Ino held the box in one hand and used the other to strategically pull the bow that was holding the wrapping together. As the box popped open she bit her lip with delicate excitement. She pulled out a glass object, a figurine of two elephants with intertwined trunks. Ino cooed with adoration.

"It's an early anniversary present." Hinata smiled, blushing from the exposure of Ino's admiration for her present.

"This is fantastic, we can put it in our room, Shikamaru." she giggled with joy, poking her boyfriend's arm as he tried his hardest to ignore her.

"Oh good, like we need more crap on top of the dresser." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush, Mr. Grumpy, it's my birthday." Ino stuck her tongue out at him, inspecting her gift.

"You're right, Princess. It is your birthday, I guess I can put up with your bothersome ways, just for tonight." he tapped her nose and drew her in for yet another long kiss. Sasuke watched with displeasure as he swore he caught a glimpse of Shikamaru slyly dipping his tongue into Ino's mouth. For a second the thought crossed his mind of how Shikamaru could ever get a girl like that, a girl who was so well carried and so well groomed, a girl who had such high hopes and expensive taste, a girl who only wanted the prime choice in men. She was being cheated, settling for him, the lazy and lax chain smoker.

He could still feel her lips just so lightly brushing his cheek.

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Ino scurried across the floor in her six inch heels as she carried a very large tray of shot glasses, pleading for Shikamaru's help as he relaxed on a bar stool with no intentions of helping her. They were having this party at a small club they rented, unfortunately that left Ino to serve her own drinks. Most people had left which left Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Choji who had been invited by default. Ino finally set the tray down on the bar at which they all sat, awaiting alcohol. "Thanks for the help, Shikamaru." Ino slapped Shikamaru's arm as he kneeled on the table lazily.

"Hey, if I had helped you, you would have never known you could do it on your own." that was his excuse for his uselessness, a clever one that he was planning on using many more times.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru who was across from Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata yawned, she'd normally be to bed by around 10pm but tonight had to be an exception. Sasuke inwardly winced at humiliating her behavior was, she was so innocent it was almost sickening. Her innocence was literally once the only quality about her that he enjoyed. She wasn't like other girls who were ready and raring to go, she was patient and humble. That is all he wanted until he realized just exactly what package that came with.

"What are we drinking tonight?" Naruto asked, reaching for his first shot without even knowing what it was.

"Just dry vodka, someone has to drive home tonight." Ino said, seriously.

"Doesn't dry vodka make you really, really drunk?" Naruto raised a brow, having already swallowed his first shot and now feeling regretful as the burning feeling hit his stomach.

"It depends." Ino shrugged, sliding two glasses over to Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke picked his up, not even looking at the glass then drinking all of it's contents. He then looked at Hinata, awaiting what she would do. "Drink up, Hinata." Sasuke nudged her drink closer to her as if she didn't already know it was there.

"But...but it burns..." Hinata stated sweetly, staring at the cup in front of her.

"It's supposed to burn, Darling." he said.

"Sasuke, stop badgering your girlfriend. If she doesn't drink, she doesn't drink, don't force it on her. She knows what she wants to do." Ino said, Sasuke's head popped up, not realizing everyone could hear him talking.

"Yeah, be glad for Hinata. Atleast she's not a drunk like this one here." Shikamaru laughed, stirring his drink with one finger and pointing to Ino with the other.

"Shikamaru! Be nice to me, it's my birthday." Ino stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well, it may be your birthday but either way, we're both going to score." Shikamaru continued to give Ino a lustful look and Sasuke continued to shift his position in his seat.

"Sasuke, I think I want to go home." Hinata spoke, what Sasuke thought was her first time speaking all night.

"What's the problem, Sweetheart?" he patted her thigh and she moved away a bit to his dread.

"The setting...it's making me uncomfortable." Hinata hugged herself, looking around the room. Everyone at the table was conversing socially and not paying attention to their conversation. Ino and Shikamaru had gone back to groping each other and laughing like high school kids. Naruto argued with Sakura about something pointless, although they weren't together, they deserved each other-both equally as annoying. Choji had disappeared, most likely in the kitchen, eating all of the leftover cucumber cocktails.

"Hinata, it was just a joke." Sasuke whispered, referring to what Shikamaru had just said.

"Sasuke, take me home." Hinata held his hand with a distasteful look.

"Fine." he said, keeping his huffs and protests to build up and be let out in a fit of rage and depression in the comfort of his two room apartment. He didn't like being angry at Hinata so often he ignored everything she did to upset him. This resulted in a cold and distant feeling but he'd made peace and decided he could live with that a long time ago.

They both stood up. "Thanks for dinner and everything guys, I gotta be going right about now." Sasuke tapped the table with an insincere half smile.

"We had a very nice time." Hinata smiled, pulling Sasuke's arm as they walked away. Everyone glanced at the pair as they left with somewhat sad faces but soon their looks all faded. Ino's, however, carried on. She sighed, watching them go.


	2. We're Running, Sandals And Old Hoodies

Sasuke was walking down the icy sidewalk, taking this time to ponder life as he normally did. It was actually pointless but as perfect as his life was, he always found room to ponder. His last name was most respected in the town, he was most attractive among the younger bachelors in Konoha, he was both wildly idolized and extremely feared, to add his girlfriend was the most beautiful Konoha had to offer. Yet, no matter what, he felt there was room to ponder. He'd have to remind himself to ponder why he always pondered things so much.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" He turned around at the sound of his name as the young blonde woman whom he'd visited last night came skidding in his direction. Her ridiculously high heels had gotten caught in a thin patch of ice, causing her to slide continuously until she would finally fall. He thought quickly, grabbing the side of her arm before any part of her could hit the ground.

She exhaled with relief. "Do you think your heels are high enough?" Sasuke commented with a slight hint of rudeness, pulling the small girl up with ease.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino laughed, regaining some composure and dusting her coat off. "Thanks for saving my coat though. I couldn't afford to get a scrap of ice on this." she smiled, still patting the ends of her coat to fray out any moisture.

"Yeah, next time maybe you should try wearing more appropriate footwear for snow." he responded as he began walking again and she followed behind.

"Oh yes, flip flops are very appropriate for snow." Ino rolled her eyes with sarcasm. Sasuke looked at his own frost bitten feet, he was still wearing sandals. He found often that certain things slipped his mind, he was constantly forgetting to wear a coat. The one day he remembered his coat, he forgot snow shoes.

"I forgot I was wearing sandals." he muttered at his feet without intentions of Ino hearing him. She chuckled.

"Sasuke, you're so funny." she slapped the side of his coat. "Hey, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't know all that would make Hinata upset." Sasuke was slightly amazed at how she changed subjects so quickly.

"Yeah...we're all sorry." he said. "Her frailness does get annoying."

"No, not at all. I was just worried that Shikamaru and I were making you guys a bit uncomfortable."

"No, we've known each other for a while, you'd think she'd be used to it by now." Sasuke said, a sense of revolt rising in his voice.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her. Hinata's not like the rest of us, she's a bit shy." Ino tilted her head to the side as if Sasuke didn't already know that.

"How much longer am I going to have to wait for her to grow up?" he asked rhetorically, sliding his hands into his pockets as Ino walked beside him.

"Have a little patience." Ino stated, nearly commanded. Sasuke's mind stopped for a moment like a missed heart beat when he realized he'd actually gotten advice from Ino Yamanaka. His life was really going down on the boast worthy scale. "My parents are spending the weekend in Suna, I got the keys to our snow lodge and I figured maybe you could invite Hinata."

"She'd never go for that. What were you thinking?" Sasuke snickered.

"I figured it could be sorta romantic." Ino shrugged with somewhat of a pretentious half smile as she began to walk ahead of him. It wasn't until then that he realized they were walking abnormally slow. "Think about it." She turned around, walking backwards in order to face him then turned back in the direction at which she was going.

"Hey, Ino." Sasuke found himself calling her name. She turned around again. "Shikamaru is really patient." he said this as a statement but in an inquisitive form.

"Sometimes." she replied with little expression then walked away.

That conversation lingered in his mind all day. Every second of every minute, he replayed the event over and over. He didn't want to admit it was the highlight of his day, just having a private moment with her, talking to her as if they'd known each other forever. Hinata only ever offered him cold and shy small talk and occasionally the deep and unwanted talk about their relationship. After that, he didn't want to see her, even if it made him guilty. He didn't want to soil his day with another awkward chat with his silent queen.

Despite that, here he was, in his apartment, sitting on the couch next to her as they watched some very distasteful movie he didn't care for or about. She seemed entranced with it, chewing handfuls of popcorn as light flickered across the screen. He only put the movie on to distract her from last night, now he was bored of it. It was not nearly 9pm and his desires had shifted, as they normally did around this time. For the last few minutes he remained hovering over her, staring at her blank face and even as she put away so much popcorn, he felt attracted to her. Perhaps it was because she didn't notice his physical advances, or she did but decided not to acknowledge it.

He kneeled in closer to her, tapping the side of her face gently to draw her attention. She turned to him only slightly alarmed but soon became hooked and pulled in by his sexual allure. Sasuke pulled away a bit of hair from the side of her face, the end caught in the side of her lip, then kissed her deeply. In less than seconds he'd taken it to open mouth, full of lust and struggle for a more deep and substantial stroke of the tongue.

Both her hands were clinging to his ears, his seemed to creep down her back. She laughed heartily, pushing him away from her. "Sasuke." she blushed.

"It's okay, I'm good for it." he responded with a like little chortle. "Come on." he muttered nearly silently, laying back and setting her on top of him. She continued to sway and chuckle as she was now straddling him. Her constant movement was only making his ability to withstand her sexual appeal more difficult, especially in her position.

She bent her torso over to meet his lips, smiling into the kiss at just exactly or "scandalous" she thought it to be. Sasuke didn't close his eyes, he reached over to where the remote was to turn off the television, not wanting any distractions.

He wouldn't separate from her, even for a moment in the heat of passion. He couldn't help it, his palms reached. They reached as low as they possibly could, embracing her bottom with tenderness. Gently rubbing back and forth then in semi circles.

"Wow...it is 9:04." Hinata said, peeking at her phone which was conveniently placed on the coffee table. Sasuke sighed with displeasure, another second wasted. "Hiashi is going to murder me if I'm not home by 10." Hinata laughed ironically as if she were surprised, crawling over Sasuke's body, that was now stiff and slightly wet in some places.

"Hinata." He grabbed her arm just as she was picking her coat up, lazily thrown over the coffee table. "When are you going to be ready?" his tone was very demanding, she swallowed the lump in her throat, looking down at the floor.

"I am ready, Sasuke. I'm just 17 and ...my father likes to know where I am at night." she replied with a nod, pulling on her coat.

"Hiashi wouldn't care if you spent the night at Ino's lodge this weekend, would he?" Sasuke sat up, now becoming completely limp. "Ino invited me, well she invited us. It could be fun."

"He may say yes if you come to his benefit gala tomorrow morning." Hinata implied in a high pitched voice.

"Oh come on." Sasuke retorted, sounding very much like Shikamaru in a sense of laziness. "I had to live through those things when I was a kid, I don't want to go through that again, I hate those things." he whined, turning the television back on.

"It'll be different this time. It's only an hour long, semi formal and you don't even have to pay attention." Hinata went on and on while Sasuke attempted to lose attention. "It's at Yamanaka shop at 11am. Please show up, and **please **don't wear those sandals again." she said quickly, kissing his cheek so fast he barely had enough time to feel it, then sprinting out the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with my sandals?" Sasuke frowned, glancing down at his feet. As usual, he'd forgotten to take off his sandals after coming inside the house. He had an idea to remind himself of things by purchasing a personal planner or buying one of those unnecessarily difficult and complicated touch screen mobile phones.

I'd like to apologize if you don't like the OC Sasuke, I wanted to make his personality more interesting by adding bits of outstanding characteristics.


	3. Accentuating OffWhite Pinstripes

On his couch, he slept peacefully and without worry. His rested on his chest as it rose slowly up and down. The television flickered in the background, random talk shows and reality television, meaning nothing to him they seemed to occupy a lot of his time. His entire night in fact, wasted away watching whatever came on. It was almost a disgrace, he didn't ever even bother to turn the television in his room on until a recent last years.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, it didn't alarm him so much as it gently intrigued his senses. His eyes cracked open, exploring the room through slits between his eyelids. He sat up with a lazy yawn, rubbing his eyes and shaking his bed hair until it fell into place then reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. Without checking the caller ID, he pressed the phone to his ear and selected to answer.

"What?" He said, wiping his nose because his sinuses were often swollen in the morning.

_"Sasuke, how late are you planning on coming?" _He heard Hinata's voice on the other end, unfortunately he was sure that if he groaned she would hear.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot." He mumbled, this time in a sense of legitimate apology. "I'm sorry." He said, getting up off the couch and opening the window. "I had a long night."

_"Sasuke, I thought I could depend on you for this." _Her whining vexed him.

"What do you want me to do?" he said in more of a rhetorical form than inquisitive but she took it seriously anyhow, part of him knew she would. It really makes him wonder why he said it in the first place.

_"I want you to be here in the next ten minutes. I promised Hiashi you would be here and you promised me you would come, on time." _She had him cornered, although he denied promising to be there on time.

"I'm on my way, just stop guilting me."

_"Thank goodness, I love you so much." _It only bothered him that she was saying this so conditionally.

"Yeah yeah." he responded, ending the call with his thumb. Now he'd dug himself into a hole, he was pretty sure that there was hardly any excuse for not showing up period. There were over 45 jutsu concerning teleportation, Hinata knew that he knew them all like the back of his hand, there was no possible way he could get away with it.

Having decided he would utilize his natural born skill of impression, Sasuke got dressed in a similar fashion. He was never one to go out of his way to dress up. His code of dress was always the same, formal was just the original tweaked at the weakest percentage. He traded his usual black cargo shorts for a pair of black slacks, while most people rarely noticed, he didn't go places to be noticed.

Fixing his face in the mirror, he silently agreed with his reflection that he appeared irresistible. He didn't need to look fantastic, he was the prime bachelor everywhere he went and he knew he wouldn't have trouble winning Hinata's father over along with the rest of those soul-less stuff shirt snobs. He was practically kissing Sasuke's feet at the thought that his useless daughter may one day walk down the isle with a prince. The last thing Hiashi wanted was for Sasuke to reject Hinata for her family, although he didn't mind exploiting him for his own personal gain. Hence Sasuke having to go to this "charity" gala, it was all another gimmick to impress his little friends. Sasuke didn't care at all, his title earned him a lot of things, free food and recognition were among his favorites.

Now he was exciting his home, mentally preparing himself for the long speech Hinata would pay him with after he arrived. It didn't take long to get there, he moved quickly but unfortunately he didn't move quickly enough to get there without freezing. He forgot his coat.

Yamanaka flower shop was just as it normally was, placed blatantly in the middle of town. Looking up, he could see through Ino's window. The window that once separated the outside world and her bedroom. Although she didn't live there, her pink curtains could still be seen from the outside.

He stepped in, remaining unnoticed even as the bell on top of the door rang, people were conversing and carrying on by themselves. Hinata noticed him instantly, she had been sitting across the room and never took her eyes off the door, hoping the next person to come in would be him. He swallowed when he saw her get up and begin walking in his direction.

"I'm sorry, I was up all night and I lost track of time." He figured he'd explain himself before she could jump to conclusions.

"You weren't up all night doing..._that_ were you?" Hinata spoke slowly as she covered her mouth, blushing.

"I told you, I don't do that anymore." Sasuke mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you again." Hiashi walked up to the two as they talked. Hinata's blood froze as she stood dangerously close to her father, whom she was not pleased by regularly. He often became the perfect parental figure in public, in private life was a psychotic thrill ride for her. "I hope you've been well."

"I have." Sasuke replied very professionally.

"Please, let me get you a drink." Hiashi said, turning his head about, searching for a server. There was only one on duty it seemed. "Ah, Miss!" he caught sight of Ino, who must have been filling in for her parents while they were gone. Sasuke had yet to even realize she was there, it was common for her to put in a hard day's work here and there but seeing her around the flower shop in the winter was a rarity. Hiashi got her attention and she approached them all, holding an empty platter.

"Yes, Sir." she responded, ready to take on some grueling task. "What can I get for you." Sasuke couldn't help but admire her uniform, it was a change from the usual cocktail dress and heels, Ino was one to impress.

"Pour this boy a drink, will you?" Hiashi asked, it came out as more of a command however.

"Right away, it'll just be a moment." Ino said and began walking away.

"I'll go with her." Sasuke said, drawing the attention of all three accompanying him. Ino resisted the silent urge to smile sweetly at Sasuke's rectitude. "Hinata, tell your father about the...the lodge visit this weekend." Sasuke nodded, relieved that Hiashi's attention was away from him and onto his daughter. Knowing Hiashi, he either didn't want to hear of it or desperately needed it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke followed Ino to the cashier counter where she sat the tray. He observed her craft, watching her pull out several wine glasses, cleaning them off with a rag first.

"Yamanaka's serves alcohol? If I had known that I'd probably come by here more often." Sasuke joked, tapping one of the glasses with a pencil that was laying on the table.

"Well flowers don't grow in winter, we have to make our money somehow. Christmas presents and whatnot." Ino replied with a smile, opening up a bottle with a cork screw.

"It must suck having to serve all these highbrow stiff-necks." Sasuke said, nodding in the direction of the sour face elderly people on the opposite side of the room.

"Absolutely, it's awful. You've never met a man with more of a personal space problem than Hiashi." Ino laughed sarcastically.

"Where's Shikamaru, he couldn't be here to help you out?" Sasuke already knew her answer, he just wanted the satisfaction of her answer.

She looked down at her hands with a pathetic face, much like a puppy denied of food. "Yeah." that was her reply? Sasuke shrugged it off, feeling slightly low for even bringing it up. "You know what? You're here for Hinata, I'd hate to steal all your attention. You better be getting back to her." Ino said with a half smile, passing him a drink, one that he was sure wasn't strong enough. Ino picked up the tray which had around 12 drinks on it and began walking around, offering them with a smile to the rich, elderly men who gratefully took them then were so nice to stare at her butt as she walked away.

Sasuke himself walked back to where Hinata and her father sat at a round table, covered with a powdery table cloth. Sitting down next to his girlfriend, she gave him the death glare of a life time.

"So, I here there will be somewhat of a 'get-together' this weekend." Hiashi said, causing Hinata to blush. It was funny how Sasuke could practically hear her blush when it came about.

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun." Sasuke returned, having finished his drink and was now drinking from Hinata's glass without her noticing.

"I presume there will be no alcohol, no drugs of any kind?" He asked, raising a brow. "Although I don't think you're that type of boy."

He obviously doesn't know Sasuke very well. "Of course not, it will be really tame, you have my word." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was an uproar. Sasuke and everyone at his table turned their heads to the roaring display across the room. "This is what you consider fine wine?" shouted a man, waving an empty glass in Ino's face. It was obvious just by his disposition that he'd had too much already as he stumbled about, slurring his words in a forceful and abusive voice. "How hard is it to fill a damn order?"

"We don't even take orders." Ino grumbled, tossing aside the circular platter. "I'm sorry." she spoke calmly, picking up the tray and neatly placing it on the counter. As soon as she was out of sight, the man and everyone around him went back to their average, superficial conversation as did Hinata and Hiashi. Sasuke's eyes never left her though. When she placed the tray down, she opened the back door and entered but never came out. Sasuke watched the door for a little over ten minutes, after he was sure she wouldn't come out, he got up.

"Where are you going?" Hinata tugged on his shirt like a sick child.

"Bathroom." he replied, neglecting the fact that there was no bathroom at the shop, there was only one upstairs and the door leading to the stairs was off limits to customers.

He walked slowly, sliding off to the side of the room, he kneeled over the cashier's counter where the bottles of wine that had been expressed delivered by Hiashi sat. He grabbed one before opening the door and sliding in silently.

Inside, Ino sat with her head down on the table, it arose just to acknowledge his presence. She smiled once again, it was a bittersweet smile of which Sasuke learned to adore. "Hey...you know you can't be back here right?" Ino said, jumping up as if Sasuke would be upset that she wasn't working.

"Yeah but I figure visiting you could give me time away from the duchess and his daughter." Sasuke declared, cleverly referring to Hiashi as a woman by mistake but then deciding that it benefitted his overall appearance. "Plus, I figure it could give me enough time to get some heavy drinking in before noon." He said, lifting up the bottle he'd stolen.

"You're a drunk, just like Shikamaru." Ino laughed, wiping off her forehead.

"You can't say I'm a drunk for having a little wine." says Sasuke, reaching up on a shelf to pull down two glasses, they weren't wine glasses but cups were as sufficient. "Drinking alone is one thing, but I have company." he mumbled, holding the top of the cork between his teeth and pulling it out, spitting it onto the floor. "Now we could argue or we could blow off this 'charitable' event and have a drink or two." He poured red wine into both glasses and passed one over to Ino.

"Well, you know I never say no to stolen alcohol." Ino giggled, accepting his glass and taking a full adult sip. "It's so bad." she stated as she made a sour face. "It's like warm spit."

"Who cares, you of all people should know I don't care what it tastes like." Sasuke shrugged, happy in his soon-to-be drunkenness.

"How could I forget. Most of those noble bastards use this stuff to drown out all their short comings, but who needs accomplishments when you have a good dose of over compensation." Ino remarked, feeling quite bitter towards the upper class citizens of Konoha.

"I feel bad for you, Shikamaru should be here for you, I'd be there for you if you were my girlfriend." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're not being there for Hinata right now." Ino replied, causing Sasuke to feel exposed. He hadn't realized he was such a hypocrite.

"I'm always around for Hinata, someone's got to look after you."

"I'm fine on my own, Sasuke. Really, I'm not upset that Shikamaru isn't here."

He tilted his head. "You look upset." he said, examining her finger. It was adorned by that hideously tacky ring Shikamaru tried to pass off as an 'anniversary gift'. Sasuke had no right to judge, he was sure Shikamaru worked very hard and paid good money for it, the design itself was just a mistake of bad judgement. "Ino, did you know I think you're perfect?" the words came out so fluent as his eyes never left her finger.

She bit her lip. "No...I didn't know that." he could basically smell her heart rate as it picked up.

"What does a guy like Shikamaru have to do to get a girl like you?" she loved how he spoke figuratively.

"While I was still infatuated with the Uchiha prince, Shikamaru sort of snuck up on me." she fiddled with her fingers. "I was madly in love with him long before I knew it. He compliments me."

"How so?" Sasuke nodded, picking up her palm and further inspecting her ring.

"Are you really interviewing me?" Ino chortled, looking up at him now with full confidence.

"Nah, I just like hearing you talk." He said, drawing her petite hand closer to him and kissing her knuckle very intimately.

"You're so flirtatious, Sasuke." Ino blushed, pulling her hand away and placing it in her lap, secretly rubbing the spot at which he kissed. "I'm sure Hinata wouldn't approve." she didn't know why she was protesting when she only wanted for it to continue, it was her heavy conscience again.

"Well, maybe I'm not thinking about Hinata right now." her pronounced, leaning over and gently brushing his lips against her cheek.

Ino felt the heat rush to her cheek as his lips came in contact with her skin. She turned her face to meet his. He grinned from ear to ear at how she melted in his palms. With no warning he kissed her, not deeply or lustfully, but with tender and some form of passion. As the seconds flew by, time was compressed to the moments they remained in contact and the kiss that seemed so insignificant escalated to every level of burning blooded lust.

Sasuke could feel Ino exhaling under his nose and loved the sweet embrace of her warm breath on his skin, it made his stomach flip and his body hair stand tall. She fought for power over this kiss, so that she could break it for a reason that would become very apparent but he wouldn't allow that. Ending it would mean an end to this entire event, it was one he was glad Hinata forced him to attend. Still, she pulled away from him, gasping softly. Sasuke griped, wanting to keep her pressed against him for as long as he could. She got up, walking over to the door.

"If we're going to sin, we may as well lock the door." she suggested, holding the gold painted lock which was attached to the door.

"You don't feel weird about this at all?" Sasuke questioned, he sure as hell didn't but he wanted to be sure their feelings were mutual before he tried anything too drastic, as if this weren't drastic enough.

"Of course I do, but who wants to trample on a good thing?" she said, leaning up against the door. He had no idea where she'd gotten that analogy for but it worked in his favor. "At any rate, Shikamaru deserves it. This is just what happens when you don't spend time with your girlfriend."

It would only be natural for Sasuke to feel a pang of guilt but he didn't, he felt as though what he was doing was right for him, Hinata was just another heart to take into consideration. "Don't kid me. It's obvious that this isn't just about getting back at Shikamaru." She didn't expect for him to say that.

"It's obvious that this is just another physical outlet for you." She responded with remorse. "What Hinata won't give you, you'll use someone else to obtain. Why else would you even come to see me?" it all came out like an insecurity she held pent up.

"You really think that low of me? I know how badly he treats you sometimes and I can't stand to see you so upset because I'm a nice guy." conveys Sasuke as he stood up from his chair and waved his arms around, performing some type of pantomime. "You know it kills you." his voice lowered as he read her expression like a book.

"There's not a lot I can do." she trailed off, just another excuse girls always make for why the purposely entertain and go out of their way for men they have no interest in. She jumped when she felt the doorknob twist and the door open, she was pushed out of the way as Shikamaru peered over the corner of the door with his usual lazy and uninterested expression.

Sasuke looked him up and down, trying to figure out how he ever got the audacity to just walk in, even if he had no business back there in the first place.

"I got bored at home." he said in monotone to answer their questions. Ino drew him into another one of their sickeningly sweet hugs.

"You blew off helping your girlfriend to stay at home and do nothing?" Sasuke's disgust was revealed through his tone.

"Oh yeah, Hinata's out there looking for you." Shikamaru asserted this vital piece of information. Sasuke wanted to shoot himself. He had to have been gone for atleast 30 minutes, she'd probably already soiled herself in rage.

Hinata had this funny way of being angry, she didn't yell, she just chose to bring it up every hour of every day for months to come. Sasuke got fed up with her annoyances so he worked his hardest not to displease her but rarely came through. Either way, he knew it was either his honor or his ability to sleep for the next few weeks. That was a battle he didn't want to lose so he silently thanked Shikamaru, even if it hurt to then floated out the door.

"God dammit."


	4. Dogs Who Howl at The Moon

Sasuke stood outside of the Hyuuga household, excreting steam from his parted lips as he rocked back and forth on his heels to compete with the cold. He was waiting for Hinata, this all felt like judgement day. She would pop out any moment with the verdict of their winter-time adventure. Sasuke didn't fear the answer so much as he feared Hinata's mood. Suddenly the ice that had fused to the bottom of the door came cracking and shattering as Hinata pushed the door open. Her look was grave and solemn, Sasuke swallowed deeply, hoping this would all turn out relatively positively.

"What's the word?" He asked, his intentions were deep and intricate.

"He said yes, of course." Hinata answered shyly, stepping carefully down the stoop and standing next to Sasuke submissively.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke muttered slightly offended.

"Absolutely not." Hinata yelped in defense. "I'm excited." she mumbled sweetly as she began to walk ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke merely shook his head and groaned at Hinata's meek and cryptic nature. After a questionable moment he decided to follow her rather than running in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going anyway?" He snorted, exploring the scene around him with his eyes; many villagers simply carrying on with their everyday lives without a care in the world, not even for 11 inches of snow.

"To visit Sakura while she's sick." Hinata replied with a sincere smile. Sasuke nearly vomited.

"No." He shook his head, exasperated. He even stopped in his tracks, staring at Hinata in defiant ignorance. "No, I am not going anywhere near that girl." He began to walk in the other direction, it almost looked like he was fleeing. "Seeya tomorrow, Hun."

"No, don't go." Hinata pleaded, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's jacket. "She's very sick and she's my friend." Hinata begged. Sasuke, who felt like gagging, only sympathized with her because she was his girlfriend, and barely that. He rolled his eyes and purged himself of every ounce of pride he could once retain.

"Damn." he moaned out loud as he submitted his weight to be pulled by Hinata, she giggled as she observed his passive appearance. He mirrored her laugh and they clumsily ran together over the rough and icy sidewalk.

They arrived at the Haruno residence, Sasuke hadn't felt even a twinge of regret until the moment he was standing in front of the badly painted door with Christmas ornaments adorned several months early (Either that or they were still up from last year). Without any permit, Hinata rang the doorbell. Sasuke could feel the annoying chime right as it pulsed through his veins. After a few moments he felt a wave of relief come about him as no one answered.

"Oh shit, she stood you up." Sasuke shrugged, having no need to have evidence of this being true. "Guess we'd better go back to my place and make out." He turned on his heal humorously. Unfortunately, just as his under-thought joke processed in his own mind, the door twisted open. He found that his day had been full of moments at which he would mentally utter the word 'fuck' over and over.

To his pleasure, Sakura herself did not answer the door, it was her mother. They were essentially the same person, but one was older and less disgusting. "Oh, Hinata, I'm so glad you're here." She whispered. "Sakura's upstairs, I'm not sure if she's awake yet. You should go see." She motioned quietly for the pair to enter.

Hinata stepped over the threshold delicately, kicking off her shoes at the door and placing them neatly next to the line of other discarded shoes. Sasuke glanced down at the array, having noticed there was a single unusual pair among them. Dark green suede high heeled boots.

"Is Ino here?" he asked Sakura's mother. She nodded with an indifferent half-smile.

"Yes, she's upstairs with Sakura." She said, sitting down at a desk and writing something Sasuke was not interested in at all.

"Is Shikamaru here?" He queried further.

"He was, he left about an hour ago." Mrs. Haruno answered, not looking up to acknowledge this fact.

"He did?" Sasuke muttered rhetorically, making his way upstairs. Hinata speculated his questions behind him but eventually began to walk up the stairs after him.

The door to Sakura's room was open, Sasuke could see her from where he stood coming up the stairs. She was laying in bed, face slightly swollen and holding a television remote in her hands. He knocked on the threshold border of the room, since the door was already open. She looked up and immediately gave off an energetic grin.

"Sasuke? You came to see _me_?" she managed to cough out.

"No, I was forced." He scoffed just to be clear. Behind him, Hinata entered with a gentle wave and smile.

"Oh, Hinata, how sweet of you to come and see me." Sakura whispered in all of her frailty.

"It was really no problem at all, Sakura." Hinata replied.

If there was one thing Hinata Hyuuga was guilty of, lying. Not lying about anything serious, she was a pampered princess who rarely had anything serious to lie about. She told white lies, like for example; it was no problem at all.

Sasuke had no reason to hide his own purpose there, he skulked around, looking for one young blonde woman. Where could she possibly have been hiding in that small bedroom?

He turned around as the bathroom door came creaking open and Ino walked out, holding in her hands two cups of warm water. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, finding somewhat of a devious interest in her attire. Her shorts were so deprived of length, he felt as though he should donate some to them.

"I got the hot water, now all we need are the teabags." Ino said, setting the cups down on Sakura's night stand.

Sasuke chuckled immaturely at her last statement, Sakura and Hinata seemed to modestly glare at him simultaneously.

"Now you just sit tight, Sakura and I'll get the tea." Ino spoke in somewhat of a hurry, but as she walked away she bumped the side of Sakura's night stand, causing one of the cups to topple over and fall to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'll clean this up." she gasped, bending over and exposing something Sasuke felt made this entire trip worth while.

"Ino, I can see your-"

"Oh God." She immediately stood up before Sasuke could finish that alarmed allegation. She covered her lower back with her palm and turned around, blushing.

Sasuke nodded with a mischievous grin, feeling quite proud of himself for catching a glimpse of what and what exactly he did see.

"Ya know what?" Ino laughed nervously and embarrassed. "I'll pass, I'll just go get some tea for you." she offered with a humiliated smile as she walked out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Sasuke's eyes followed her with that same ridiculous grin.

"It's just a string." he called out after her as she ran.

"Hmm?" Hinata murmured in curiosity.

"Nothing, Hun." Sasuke answered, still watching Ino.

"Sasuke, your feet aren't cold?" Sakura wondered, pointing to Sasuke's red and chapped toes which were exposed through the ends of his sandals.

"You didn't take your sandals off at the door?" Hinata placed her hands on her hips with disapproval. Sasuke looked down at his feet, realizing that he'd been too excited to see Ino so he had forgotten to rudely toss his shoes into the corner and hopefully knock all of the other shoes out of line.

"How long has Ino been here?" He ignored Hinata's self-righteous observation.

"Two ...three hours?" Sakura shrugged, blowing her raw and runny nose. "Shikamaru went to get a drink a while ago. He hasn't come back."

"He sure does drink a lot." Hinata commented as she stared at her own feet.

"I see a pattern as far as alcoholism in Konoha." Sakura began. "Once a good guy turns 18, he drinks himself into asshole-dome."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised that they both thought this. Sakura was too annoying to ever keep a boyfriend and Hinata was...well there was no insult for Hinata that he would allow himself to think. She was perfect...basically.

"No tea." Ino came into the room, holding an empty tea-box in her hand.

"But my throat hurts." Sakura complained, huffing and curling up in her blanket although it had to be over 90 degrees in her room.

"Well..." Ino sighed reluctantly, Sasuke could tell she was about to say something completely out of character and intent. "I guess the store isn't that far of a walk."

Sasuke's heart dropped as he felt she would soon leave and he would be stuck in this dark and dreary room with two women who could have been equivalent to his great aunt and uncle. Sakura would be the uncle.

"I'll go with you." He suggested although it was more of a demand. Ino glanced at him with sincerity and poise.

"You don't have to." she smiled.

"No, it's okay." He responded too quickly for any disguise. "I have to get some stuff anyway."

"Don't be out too long, you'll catch a cold yourself." Hinata warned, patting Sasuke's chest through his coat. Sasuke nodded, not nearly paying as much attention as he could. He was too busy staring at Ino's back as she put on her coat and began walking down the stairs.

"I won't." He replied without taking his eyes off of the moving masterpiece. "Good luck with...that." he sneered, rolling his eyes at Sakura while she was looking in the opposite direction.

He met Ino downstairs as she wrestled with her 6-inch heels, trying to apply them to her deeply arched foot. She turned and examined his feet just for a quick moment then returned to the task at hand. "Sandals again, I see." she commented.

"High heels again, you're a brave one." he noted with a smile.

"No fun in playing it safe." Ino smiled, picking up her purse from the floor. Green suede, of course.

"God." Sasuke slighted. "I guess there's only so much shopping you can do before your taste just wears down."

Ino gasped. "Are you referring to my purse?" She laughed, opening the door and stepping out as Sasuke followed.

"No, I wouldn't do that." He went on with his sarcasm, skipping behind her fast paced movement.

"Well I'll have you know, Shikamaru said he loves this purse." She snickered brightly.

_Ugh, mentioning him again? Yeah, that sets a mood. _"Well, then again, anything looks good when you're holding it. Even that ...charming thing."

"Aww." She beamed, walking in reverse so that she could see his face as they spoke. "You're sweet." She batted her eyelashes in a fashion that Sasuke would normally find cheesy and a drastically reasonable excuse to never talk to a person again. But her, Ino, well damn, what could he say?

Luckily, he didn't have to think very much as a small group of passers expressed everything he needed to say, not exactly the way he would word it but similar to his thoughts.

"Damn, look at those thighs." One laughed, covering the grin on his face with his palm.

"You gotta be cold." the other waved his hand, the first was still covering his mouth in preparation to laugh at another low brow joke. "Want me to warm you up?"

Ino grimaced and picked up her pace to walk ahead of the pair. Sasuke glared at each of them individually. They had to be stupid or something, he was Sasuke, the guy who murders other guys just for being other guys. They were cracking jokes? Had they not seen him beside her?

"Don't bother." Ino suggested, pretending as if she had not even noticed the two fools having self-induced heart attacks behind them. "Just ignore them."

"Hell no, you heard them." Sasuke jerked her wrist and stopped to further suffocate the two with his eyes.

"Listen, I walked here alone. I walk around alone everyday, I don't need you to protect me." she snatched her wrist away and began walking again, only slightly irritated by Sasuke's 'must-come-to-the-rescue' attitude. "I don't know about Hinata, but I didn't grow up being pampered in a mansion a million miles from town. I can hold my own out here just fine. I know how to get rid of unwanted attention."

Sasuke followed her, having grown quite cross by her unwillingness to let him protect her. "Well why do you wear that if you don't want guys to look at you?" Sasuke scoffed. "Oh let me guess, Shikamaru's not giving you enough attention? Not giving you enough priceless jewelry and such other things that you want and that he can't afford?" Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up." Ino barked. "You don't know anything."

"Hey, I was just kidding." Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. This was something he wasn't used to. He had adapted to receiving a reluctant, slightly disturbed laugh from Hinata whenever he made an overly-sightful observation. "Are you guys okay?" Sasuke asked, praying to whatever God these senseless people claimed to exist that he hadn't over-shot this one again.

"Oh look, the store." Ino pointed across the street, expressing her half-hearted delight by skipping across. She was really more delighted to have avoided answering that question. Sasuke groaned and quickly followed her path into the small shop.

Ino had moved so quickly, he lost her for a moment, she seemed to have dissolved into one of those isles of various noodles. He had no idea what was with Asian people and different types of noodles. As he began looking for her, he discovered another eye's gleam to his out of the window. He hastily opened the door, jogging across the street to one of the parallel shops. Without invitation, he entered, looking around for what he had seen in that split second, or rather who.

Surely, as he'd assumed, there was Shikamaru. He was sitting in a window booth, playing a game of chess with himself and surrounded by many empty bottles. It almost seemed like they were surrounding him, watching himself defeat himself in a pointless game. Sasuke ran up to him without second thought, observing all of this. "Shikamaru?"

"Hey, Sasuke." Shikamaru waved joyously and drunk.

"How many drinks have you had?" Sasuke asked in repulsion, counting with his eyes the number of empty bottles around the table.

"Like fourteen." Shikamaru shook his head, his language slightly slurred.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I got bored." Shikamaru shrugged, gulping more of the open beer he had in his hand. Sasuke could sympathize with that, a snowy afternoon with a sick Sakura didn't exactly sound life fun.

"Well, Ino's right across the street if you want to talk to her." Sasuke mentioned as he was about to leave.

"I think I'll pass." Shikamaru laughed like that would never happen.

"You're saying, you'd rather sit here in this depressing pub than make out with your girlfriend?"

"Well if you're so concerned, why don't you go make out with her?" Shikamaru snorted, one eye only half open. "Oh yeah, cause I'm dating Ino and you're dating Hinata. She's my girlfriend, don't worry about how much time I spend with her."

Sasuke simply leered at him before stomping away, he had no idea why he'd just wasted his time running over here. What was he even trying to prove? That Shikamaru was up to no good like he thought or that he was the better man?

Across the street he could see Ino checking out from the front store window. She had a box of ginger tea in her hand and that hideous purse in the other. He ran across, ignoring all traffic laws and entered the store once again. She caught sight of him and remained somewhat indifferent as he'd hoped.

"Hey there, Stranger." Ino spoke as she paid for the tea in singles. "Where'd you go in such a hurry?"

"Had to take a piss." Sasuke answered, walking over to a wrack of cigarettes and taking several boxes into his hand as the clerk was looking the other way. He decently and cautiously stuck three or four of the packs into his coat pocket, being careful not to draw attention to himself. However, Ino met eyes with him as he slipped in the last pack. What did it matter anyway? Who was she, the police?

As they walked out of the store, Ino with her tea and Sasuke with his stolen cancer-inducers, they began walking in the direction from which they came.

"Why did you steal those? Aren't you like rich?" Ino whispered angrily.

"I didn't feel like paying." Sasuke answered, pulling one pilfered cigarette from his pocket and slipping the filter between his lips.

"You're a mess." Ino sighed with a smile.

"Not like that great boyfriend of yours." Sasuke commented, hoping it would hit a nerve or two. "That guy's across the street drinking his cares away."

"I know." She solemnly responded, sitting down on a worn-wooden bench. Sasuke was perturbed by the sudden stop but then decided to perch himself as well. He pulled a lighter from his pant pocket and used it to light his cigarette, which had been dangling from his lips for a while.

"What'd he do?" Sasuke joked. "Called you pretty instead of gorgeous?" After saying that, he decided he would have to tape his mouth shut the moment he got back to his apartment. He was turning into Naruto, making a cruel joke out of every situation.

"Iruka sensei...he hasn't really been himself since Iruka died." Ino muttered, her sullen eyes sticking to the icy sidewalk under her feet. "Drinking is just his way of coping, his way of punishing fate ...and keeping Iruka in his thoughts."

"That was three years ago." Sasuke said, making smoke circles with his cigarette.

"Oh well." Ino smiled, her smiles never seemed quite full. They were always either moment-induced or an imitation of a smile that once had some degree of life. Ino's eyes traced Sasuke's coat, her hand found his pocket and plucked a since cigarette from the open box that lied recklessly near the lining. She slyly poked it between her nearly-full lips with a slight chuckle.

Sasuke leaned in instinctively and lit the end with the lighter he rolled between his fingers. Ino thanked him with a nod, inhaling the toxic smoke with a delightful hum.

"You're smoking now?" Sasuke announced. "I thought you were a health freak."

"Yeah." Ino suavely exhaled. "Shikamaru hates it when I smoke."

"Why are you punishing yourself when you should be punishing him?" Sasuke nudged Ino's shoulder, catching her bright attention.

"I love Shikamaru, I don't want to hurt him too bad." Ino replied with another golden laugh. "You know my revenge can get a bit...drastic."

Sasuke agreed silently.

"So the kissing thing yesterday wasn't just getting back at Shikamaru for leaving you?" Sasuke leaned in and whispered close to Ino's shoulder.

Ino's eyes raked through the skies in search of an answer. "Well, it was more of a moment thing."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "So you're just using me for my body?" he grinned.

"Aren't you just using me for mine?" Ino raised a brow with a sly smirk.

"Perfect lips, hips, thighs, well your ass isn't as big as Hinata's but I never complain, sense of style, independence, pride, not to mention those eyes." he went on, pulling his cigarette (which had burned to the filter) from his lips and flicking it over the pavement.

Ino's eyes dug into his, now her expression was more serious but she didn't say anything more. Sasuke took it upon himself to remove the half-cashed cigarette from her mouth as well, she didn't even twitch to acknowledge that act.

"Sasuke, don't compliment me." She finally spoke, still not blinking or drawing her eyes away from his. "Save it for your girlfriend."

Frankly, he didn't feel like hearing the speech. To be honest, the speech didn't matter at all to him. He was sick of being told to think about Hinata, all he did was think about Hinata and what did he have to show for it? A hound-dog of a father-in-law on his back and a frail, fragile doll who was even too afraid to express around him. With that having been processed in his head, he kissed her. To avoid hearing the rest, to avoid thinking about it, to avoid going back to Sakura's.

Sure he was wrong but it wasn't like this was one sided. She sure did respond, she kissed him back readily, grabbing the back of his hair, pressing his lips deeper into her own. He swore he felt her tongue just barely grazing the underside of his teeth.

He was drinking it all in, the sensual scent of her perfume that wafted into his nostrils as if to beg him for more attention. It only tickled him more that Shikamaru had probably bought this expensive perfume with money he earned from his job. Such a serf, such a peasant, spending his hard-earned money on perfume which would be used to seduce one of his best friends.

Here he was, practically feasting upon her swollen lips and drinking her saliva. With a small notion, she tugged on the collar of his jacket, barley prying herself away from him.

"What? Too public?" Sasuke panted weakly against Ino's burning cheek. She had only just noticed that they were sitting on a bench which was along a long strip lined with shops that were populated by other people. It was 13 degrees, no one was outside but still, there was nothing discreet about that.

"No." she answered, combing her gently ruffled hair. "Well, that too."

"So what's the problem?" Sasuke whispered, placing his head gently in the curve of her neck.

"I'm so...so mad at Shikamaru right now, because he wasn't there for me. He'd rather spend hours drinking himself into a shallow grave than be with me." Ino trailed off, deep in thought, which incidentally Sasuke thought was the sexiest thing she'd ever done. He was used to Hinata's over-thoughtful look but Ino's was something fresh, new, not too exercised. "Even knowing all that he did. I hate myself because I'm here, kissing my best friend's boyfriend on a dirty park bench while I'm supposed to be helping my sick friend and you're supposed to be with...Hinata."

Sasuke looked down at his thumbs as they doddled in his lap. Now the guilt poured in, he was awaiting the revelation. The one where he realized just how much Hinata meant to him, everything she did for him, how he's a much better person when he's with her. Unfortunately, this didn't ever come. He stared and stared and stared at his chipping fingernails but it never came.

He could only manage the feeling of 'supposed to be'. He was supposed to be with her, it was fate from the beginning. He was meant for her and she was meant for him, that's what he chose to believe. Ino was great...but she wasn't perfect like he said. Hinata, now she was perfect. She was rich, beautiful, polite. Every guy wanted her but Sasuke was the only one who deserved her. Ino was just convenient, she was there. No reason to make something huge out of something so small, right?

"Are you okay?" Ino waved her hand in front of Sasuke's transfixed eyes. He quickly snapped back to consciousness.

"Yeah, I have to piss...again." He said, jumping up quickly. "Let's get back to Sakura's. Got the tea?"

"Yeah, right here." Ino responded.

Together they began walking back silently at a pace slower than normal. Sasuke couldn't fight the urge to glance over at Ino, to remind himself of what he just lost. It wasn't like he had a choice. He couldn't just keep kissing her. That would be rape...by some people's standards.

Ino didn't bother moving her eyes in any direction, the whole situation was wrong. She was wrong, Sasuke was wrong, Shikamaru was wrong, even innocent little Hinata was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

They reached Sakura's house, it took just about 4 years longer than they had expected. Sasuke didn't bother to kick his dirty shoes off, as if he'd do it if he had time anyway. He rushed upstairs to see his girlfriend, just a glance of his girlfriend. Just one moment, one reminder that he was dating the most physically attractive girl in the world and there was no one better. That body would all be his someday, like an inheritance, in a sick sorta way.

To his dismay, Hinata was wearing her coat again. He half expected that though. His back up plan to kill his Ino-arousal issue. He sped over to Sakura's armoire, pulling open the top drawer in particular.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura shouted in her high-pitched voice, which cracked just about every goddamn second.

Sasuke gagged for a moment, then pulled himself together. Soldier, soldier. "Nothing." He replied, trying to mask his disgust. "Hey, Hinata, you can get home on your own, right?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"I guess." She sighed, poking out her lips in a too-adorable pout. Sasuke kneeled over to gently kiss the side of her mouth in one motion.

"Good, I have to meet Kakashi." He made this excuse often when he didn't want to see Hinata, Ino or Sakura for that matter. As he waved, the swift movement of his body shook his coat, causing several boxes of cigarettes to fall daintily out of his pocket.

"You're smoking? Again?" Hinata cried.

"Yeah, wanna go argue about it?" Sasuke insisted, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her up from the couch.

"Not really." she said meekly.

"Okay, well I'll just go buy a patch to kick this shit." He picked up each box and stuffed them back into his pockets.

"I thought you were going to see Kakashi." Sakura coughed.

"The patch is on the way." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he left, then returned for just a moment. "Shut up." He spat at Sakura then rushed away.


End file.
